


Are You Ready (For A Perfect Storm)?

by flickawhip



Series: MMA Polyamory - Justine Kish/Felice Herrig [1]
Category: Mixed Martial Arts RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Post the whole... poop incident.AU.





	Are You Ready (For A Perfect Storm)?

\- You had not really expected to catch the eye of anyone  
\- You only came to watch MMA  
\- To enjoy Felice  
\- To enjoy Justine  
\- To watch them fight  
\- You had not expected what came next  
\- You had been cheering them both on  
\- Equally  
\- You loved them both equally  
\- You had not expected them to see you  
\- Not expected them to care  
\- Or ask for you  
\- You had been shown backstage  
\- Justine had hidden  
\- Felice welcoming you  
\- Justine had shown interest before  
\- The Incident  
\- She had been too afraid after  
\- You smiled  
\- Kissed Felice in greeting when she kissed you  
\- Showing worry when Justine continued to shower  
\- Continued to Hide  
\- You had gone to her  
\- Followed by Felice  
\- Justine had emerged only when you pulled her closer  
\- Kissing her  
\- “Shit happens, my love...”  
\- You spoke softly  
\- Knowing she was nervous  
\- “Hell, Kerrig got bloody...”  
\- You paused then added  
\- “I’m not afraid... or put off.”  
\- Justine sighs  
\- Cuddles closer  
\- Felice smiles  
\- Kisses her  
\- Then you  
\- “My girls...”


End file.
